One Big Secret
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: Random oneshot. Momo gets a sugar rush, Toshiro Finds out she is pregnet. Now a oneshot. R


Hi everyone it's Regina! I wrote this a few days ago and didn▓t like it that much so I decided not to put it up, but I just reread it and I like it, so I▓m going to write the rest of this one before I do another. It might take a lot out of me to write two chapter stories at once, so if it takes about a week for one to be updated I▓m really sorry! Well I hope you enjoy this story! -  
Today was one of thoughs days for our fellow 10th squad captain. After the war with Aizen he had insisted on moving Momo in with him so he could watch over her. And today Ichigo was bringing his sister over and Rangiku took Momo out shopping. Even though Toshiro had given Rangiku one rule, just one he was positive she was going to mess it up. He sighed and prayed to god she would not forget that rule. Right now he had a huge headache and didn't want to deal with Momo out of control today. It just wasn't the day for that.  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" Toshiro puffed with a groan. Karin and Ichigo stepped in the door. Toshiro eyed Karin for a second with these thoughts 'Great he brought that sister, I don't mind that she's here, but my head is killing me and That▓s the one girl Momo hates even though she's never met her. Hopefully she won't be back while Karin▓s still here.' for a moment of pure thoughts Toshiro's headache settled a little until... "Toshiro?" Ichigo waved his hands in front of his face. Toshiro looked up at him with a glare telling him to get on with it.  
"Can you watch Karin. I have to take care of some stuff. And it would give Momo someone else to bother besides you"  
Ichigo tried to convince but to no avail.  
"For one Momo isn't bothering me right now, she's with Rangiku, but I guess I could, for a while." Toshiro grunted as he started to do his paper work.  
"Thank you, Be good Karin!" Ichigo ran out the door before Toshiro could change his mind blowing the door shut behind him.  
"Karin, you can sit down over there if you want." Toshiro motioned her to the coach.  
"Thanks" She walked over and sat down.  
-  
"Momo! Look at this dress, it's so cute, you'd look absolutely adorable in it!" Rangiku screamed out of pure joy as she held up a little pink dress with white lace around. But the chest was to revealing. Momo glanced over and smiled with a giggle.  
"It is cute, but I don't ware stuff like that, Rangiku." She said digging through the clothes on the hang rack. They looked a few minutes more until.  
"Found one, Rangiku!" She screamed turning around. In her hand was a kimono made of pink silk with little butterfly's Trailing up the side of the right leg. It was mid-thigh and was short sleeved. "It's perfect! Go try it on!" "Okay"  
After twenty minutes they had just cashed out. They were walking out of the mall when they passed a candy shop. Rangiku stopped for a second.  
"Hey Momo want to go in there?" She asked pointing at the store. Momo thought about what Toshiro had told Rangiku and the said "Ya, but won't you get in trouble with, Shiro-chan"  
"No, come on!" She then grabbed Momo's hand and pulled her inside, gave her a bag, and started to fill it up.  
-  
Back at the tenth squad office Toshiro was still doing his paperwork and Karin was watching from the couch. With a sigh she broke the silence. "Remember the soccer tournament you won for us?" Toshiro looked up for a second and then continued his work. "Ya" He answered plainly. Than all of a sudden Toshiro's head went wild when Momo busted the door open.  
"I"M BACK, SHIRO-CHAN" She screamed as she ran over to him and jumped in his lap. Rangiku slowly walked in with a I-missed-up-big-time smirk on her face as she rubbed the back of her head. Karin watched in shock. 'Who's that girl hugging Toshiro? Why'd she call him Shiro-chan' Karin thought to herself. "RANGIKU!" Toshiro yelled.  
"I'm sorry captain, I...It wasn't my fault! I didn't know what would happen!" She tried to get herself out of trouble waving her hands back and forth.  
"I TELL YOU ONE RULE TO OBAY! JUST ONE RULE AND YOU SAY OKAY CAPTAIN I'LL DO IT! AND WHAT HAPPENS YOU LEAVE WITH A SWEET INISENT MOMO, AND COME BACK WITH A HYPER ONE! I SAID NO SUGAR, RANGIKU!" Toshiro yelled through the office everyone that walked by could here them screaming. Karin just watch in amusement. 'so that's Momo' "Well, I didn't think..." Rangiku started until she was interrupted. "You didn't think! That's right you never think do you?!" He yelled squeezing Momo tighter to his chest. She gasped at the contact and started to turn pink.  
"Shiro-chan it isn't Rangiku▓s fau..." Momo began until he interrupted.  
"Rangiku! Your going to have to do all the paper work for five months!" Toshiro yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Captain, that▓s harsh"  
"Shiro-chan, Rangiku didn't..." Momo began again.  
"No sake for six months for disobeying me!" Toshiro yelled.  
"I feel sorry for your child!" Rangiku yelled and then covered her mouth. Everything fell silent.  
"What child? What are you talking about, Rangiku?" Toshiro asked in confusion. Momo buried her face into his neck, that caused him to turn his attention to her. He could feel her shaking out of control. Karin looked at her and had things cross her mind that she didn't want to find out if they were true. "Momo, what is it? What's this about?" Toshiro whispered so that only Momo could hear him. Momo shook her head in protest to not answer. Rangiku cursed herself for saying anything. Toshiro stud up with Momo in his arms bridle style and walked into their room. He gently sat her on the bed and got on his knees cupping her chin in his hands as she pouted. Toshiro slowly peck her on the lips and backed off. She grabbed his face and started to cry. Shacking her head.  
"No a little longer, Shiro-chan!" She whimpered. He slowly moved back up to her lips and started to kiss her with passion.  
She slowly made way down to a laying passion as Toshiro moved on top and started to caress her cheeks. He slowly made his way down to her neck and kissed it. Then he lifted her shirt up, only enough to see her stomach. He kissed it once and looked at her.  
"There's a baby in here isn't there?" He asked as he started to rub her stomach. She nodded in replay, and he laid his head down on her stomach. She ran her hand down threw his hair.  
"Know matter what Momo, I'll always love you, so don't be afraid to tell me anything." he whispered to her.  
"I love you too, Shiro-chan"  
-  
That▓s the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't very detailed but I'll try better in the other chapters. Well please review. Bye! 


End file.
